


Было. Есть. Не будет.

by Strannics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era, Minor Canonical Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Вот они, великие волшебники своего времени, как на ладони: с душами, полными… Если задуматься, то полными чего? А главное – почему?





	1. «Было». Её мыслями.

      С душой, полной того, что называется эгоизмом. Илайн Хэйл всегда побаивалась его, Джеймса Поттера, чистокровного, как и она, но при этом почему-то откинувшего понятие чести. И дело совсем не в том, что он предпочитает закрывать глаза на происхождение «друзей», собравшихся вокруг него, безумного в своём стремлении найти развлечение короля. Виной оказывается другое слово – жажда. Неутолимая жажда привлечь всеобщее внимание и выделиться, если не знаниями и умениями, то яркостью и примитивным превосходством в силе.  
      Отец говорил: «Распределяющая Шляпа ничего не решает, она лишь оглашает чужой выбор, неважно, чётко выраженный или ещё не сформировавшийся до конца». Илайн познала это на собственном опыте, оказавшись на Слизерине спустя три поколения, что её семья училась на Гриффиндоре – да и туда её предок попал, если верить его личным записям, по собственному желанию. «Когда я поступал в Хогвартс, мой старший брат как раз выпускался. Наша семья всегда училась на Когтевране, но я не хотел, чтобы моё имя на факультете было вечным отголоском имени брата, сумевшим сыскать себе славу благодаря способностям анимага, потому и решил перейти под покровительства льва». И теперь единственная наследница семьи Хэйл принесла в историю их рода очередную новую эмблему школы.  
      Слизерин. Тёмный факультет. Для амбициозных и хитрых.  
      Но ведь в истории остались совсем другие слова основателя: «Буду тех только брать, у кого родовитые предки». Факультет тех, кого зовут чистокровными, истинных аристократов магического мира Британии, не зря ведь многие так за это держатся… И Илайн почему-то уверена, что праздный характер Джеймса Поттера сослужил бы ему скверную службу, нацепи он на мантию символ змеи.  
      Хотя со временем всё исказилось, и даже Распределяющая Шляпа нашла способ обойти древнее решение основателей. Что же ты заложил в неё, одетый в красное и золотое – в цвета крови и алчности? Как те, кто связался с простыми людьми, смогли переступить порог подземной гостиной? Не для них цвета зелени и серебра – обновления и очищения. Так-то ты «превыше всего ценил дружбу», если не смог сохранить верность последним словам своего тогда ещё верного друга, Годрик Гриффиндор?  
  
      — Вы любите одиночество, леди Хэйл? — Люциус Малфой, подобно своему отцу, не был частым гостем отца Илайн, что совсем не мешало уважать его как равного аристократа.  
      Уважение это было взаимным и абсолютно бесхитростным. Не всем чистокровным важен факультет, на котором учились их предки или же учатся их дети: лишь редкие, излишне консервативные семьи настолько ценили символ змеи, что могли отвернуться от собственных отпрысков, оказавшихся вне привычной колеи.  
      — Я люблю наблюдать за людьми, мистер Малфой. И это лучше делать без лишней привлекающей чужое внимание толпы в непосредственной близости.  
      Наблюдать… За тем, чья душа полна показательной угодливости и слабости. Илайн Хэйл хорошо знакома с Сириусом Блэком и вроде бы ничего не имеет против него, кроме лёгкой брезгливости из-за не сошедшихся характеров. В отличие от своего младшего брата Регулуса, он теперь изгой, которого мать поклялась ни за что не пускать на порог родного дома. И вместо попыток доказать, что он – не пустое место, что он – Блэк, чистокровный аристократ, достойный уважения и признания, достойный места в своей собственной семье, он опустил голову и просто ушёл. Можно сказать, отвернулся от себя самого, хоть и называет это освобождением от удушающих рамок. И теперь сидит под деревом в компании Джеймса Поттера, как-то неестественно смеясь над его шутками и украдкой поглядывая куда-то в сторону. Куда именно, Илайн Хэйл понять не может, взгляд Сириуса слишком торопливый и профессионально вороватый, охватывающий всё вокруг.  
      — Ужасная сегодня погода, правда? — Илайн, к своему стыду, никак не может вспомнить имя заговорившей с ней девушки с вороном на синей эмблеме, но всё же улыбается и кивает в ответ.  
      Отец учил, что невежливо отказываться от беседы, потому Илайн Хэйл всегда старается поддержать оную. Тем более, незапамятная компания, кажется, пока не собирается уходить, а значит, нужно найти себе причину лишнее время провести во внутреннем дворе, несмотря на собирающуюся непогоду: Люциус Малфой уважительно относится к чужим желаниям и странностям, поэтому своей компании никогда не навязывает, и Илайн благоразумно не навязывается в ответ, даже если иногда и хочется. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
      С душой, полной того, что называется смирением и желанием чужого признания. Илайн Хэйл почти ничего не знает о Римусе Люпине, кроме извечной апатии на дне его глаз и привычке словно случайно садиться в каком-то незначительно шаге от друзей, как если бы мысленно прочерчивая границу. Самостоятельно и исключительно для себя, поскольку Джеймс Поттер, несомненно замечающий эту незримую глазу черту, обязательно хватает за ворот и притягивает ближе, маскируя за этим немного странным «дружеским жестом» едва ли не собственническое нежелание отпускать своё.  
      Среди них сегодня не хватает одного. Того, чья душа полна низости и одновременно самого ярко-выраженного из всей компании свободолюбия. Его не зря прозвали Хвостом… Вот только хвост он не крысиный и не собачий. Скорее – хвост ящерицы, который может в любой момент отвалиться или же быть намеренно откинутым. И он, Питер Петтигрю, не боится ни того, ни другого: ни бросить, ни быть брошенным.  
      — Тебе нравится кто-то из этих гриффиндорских забияк, Илайн? — достигает ушей тихий смешок. — Я часто вижу, как ты наблюдаешь за ними.  
      Завязавшая самую обычную и ни к чему не обязывающую беседу студентка Когтеврана довольно поспешно прощается и, извинившись, уходит. Ей, как и многим другим, тяжело общаться с кем-либо из семьи Блэк, они слишком яркие и активные, это не только притягивает взгляд, но и часто отпугивает.  
      — Жаль тебя огорчать, Беллатрикс, — подхватывает чужую игру Илайн, — но мой интерес к ним основан на прямо противоположном.  
      Илайн почти никогда не сокращает длинное и величавое имя до формального «Белла», на котором раньше всё равно что настаивали; Илайн оно нравится именно полным, небесным и грозным, не идущим ни в какое сравнение с абсолютно безликим собственным. Потому что если Илайн и «птица», то точно какой-нибудь несуразный серый королёк, а Беллатрикс – вся суть горящей звёздным огнём воительницы.  
      В ответ на прозвучавшие слова Беллатрикс Блэк расплывается в непонятной по своему значению улыбке: воистину, ей доставляет удовольствие вести беседу с тем, кто хоть сколько-то подстраивается под её словесные игры, а не до последнего держит постное выражение лица или же, мгновенно вспылив, с пеной у рта отстаивает своё собственное, единственно-верное мнение. Беллатрикс – достойная дочь семьи Блэк, с душой, полной слегка горделивого своеволия и чего-то ещё, сильного, но пока не сформировавшегося… Илайн сама не знает, за что, но любит Беллатрикс. Наверное, за все достоинства и отнюдь не портящие о ней мнение недостатки, за какое-то мистическое и где-то навязчивое покровительство, за редкую для аристократа открытость.  
      Нарцисса Блэк на сестру похожа, но не сильно, а ещё она с детства научена куда большему такту и, даже будучи младшей, уже обручена с Люциусом Малфоем. Она пока не мудра, но уже достаточно умна, хотя покорна своей судьбе и своим родителям, как считает сестра, чуть больше положенного. Она сильна духом и верна своим принципам, а значит, однажды несомненно превзойдёт Илайн Хэйл в решимости… и значимости. Значимости в чём, Илайн предположить не рискнёт, но она готова поклясться, что ей самой просто не может быть уготовано будущее, подобное тому, что ждёт Нарциссу Блэк. Она слишком любит смотреть по сторонам и наблюдать за другими, потому никогда не предвидит собственной участи – та станет известна, лишь когда застигнет врасплох.  
      — Давайте вернёмся в гостиную. Будет дождь.  
      Люциус Малфой протягивает руку своей будущей жене и почтительно кивает её сестре и подруге. Илайн Хэйл отвечает таким же уважительным кивком, а Беллатрикс менее формально машет рукой на прощание, собираясь задержаться во дворе. Немного смешное и исключительно формальное прощание, ведь они все скоро вновь встретятся, сидя в обитых зелёной тканью креслах у камина и занимаясь какими-то своими делами… Немного странная игра вежливости исключительно на публику, потому что они далеко не всегда и не во всём такие. У них уйма своих недостатков и тёмных пятен на душе и за душой, да только внешний показной лоск очень удобно это скрывает. Они этого не стесняются, они так воспитаны и сами себя подают.  
      — Даже не смотри в мою сторону, братец, ты мне противен, — едва слышно шипит Беллатрикс, ловя на себе мимолётный, но при этом весьма цепкий взгляд Сириуса, как раз поднявшегося на ноги; похоже, компания Джеймса Поттера тоже не собирается дожидаться начала непогоды и решает вернуться в гостиную своего факультета. — Пойдём и мы, что ли, не хочется промокнуть. — Она кладёт ладонь на плечо подруги и указывает в сторону школы.  
      Илайн Хэйл разве что кивает в ответ – она не любит дождь и не хочет оказаться под ним. Мимо на огромной скорости проносится какая-то рыжеволосая девушка с огромным количеством учебников в руках. Вроде бы незнакомая, быть может, потому что на пару курсов младше или случайно обделённая вниманием полукровка… Но всё же Илайн как-то между делом подмечает, что ей очень идут цвета Гриффиндора.  
      — Сбавь скорость, Эванс! — устремляется следом за привлекшей внимание особой кто-то ещё с символом льва на эмблеме. — Лили, я не успеваю за тобой! Лили, погоди же!  
      Илайн на миг прикрывает глаза, пытаясь запомнить как можно больше деталей о новом привлекшем внимание человеке. Она ошиблась, Лили Эванс ей знакома, хотя знакомство это однажды состоялось разве что мельком, и между собой они не общаются, у них нет ничего общего. А то, что Илайн не интересно, порой выпадает из её внимания просто по определению. Однако и занять главенствующее место в её мыслях оно может в одно мгновение, прямо как именно сегодня и сейчас почему-то всплывшее огромное количество вопросов, никогда не интересовавших её прежде. Догнать бы и задать их напрямую… Ну или хотя бы один из них – тот, что буквально вертится на языке.  
      «Лили Эванс, почему на тебе так естественно смотрятся цвета крови и злата?».


	2. «Есть». Её словами.

      С душой, полной того, что называют озлобленностью на мир и наигранной отрешённостью от него. Илайн Хэйл никогда особо не жаловала Северуса Снейпа. Случайно попав под покровительство Мальсибера и Эйвери, каким-то чудом прознавших о его тайне – фамилии матери, чистокровной волшебницы семьи Принц – он не прекращал открыто демонстрировать своё нежелание быть в их компании… Но ни разу не прогнал их прочь, с каким-то опасным безразличием находясь рядом с обладающими весьма дурной славой слизеринцами. Если он и желал чужого признания, то весьма успешно скрывал это, а если желал оттолкнуть, то слишком уж гнилым и неправдоподобным было бездействие.  
      — Не надоело пресмыкаться перед грязнокровкой, Принц? — не устаёт интересоваться Родольфус Лестрейндж.  
      Истинная фамилия называется разве что внутри их небольшой компании, раз уж Северус не очень хочет озвучивать её во всеуслышание. Чужие желания у них принято уважать, ведь в обратном случае никто не станет уважать в ответ их собственные. Полукровка на Слизерине – этому уже давно никто не удивляется, кроме самых консервативных и чопорных аристократов, всё ещё цепляющихся за строки из песен Шляпы.  
      Родольфус Лестрейндж появился в их компании не так давно – в прошлом году родители договорились с семьёй Блэк о его браке со строптивой и вольнолюбивой Беллатрикс – и он решил, что стоит заранее хоть немного узнать о своей будущей жене, потому и примкнул ко вроде бы державшейся особняком разновозрастной группе, которую раньше благоразумно обходил стороной, имея совсем другой круг общения. Но, вот потеха, сама Беллатрикс предпочитала общаться с подругой из семьи Хэйл, благодаря чему они обе часто оставались в стороне от преимущественно мужской компании, не терпя над собой их власти, но признавая над собой их защиту и иногда покровительство… Но зато Люциус Малфой принял Родольфуса тепло и бесхитростно, признавая их будущее непрямое родство через Блэков.  
      — Эта твоя Эванс ведь только принимает и ничего не даёт в ответ. — Илайн редко сходилась во мнении с Родольфусом Лестрейнджем, но когда это всё же происходило, их скромный на вид дуэт заведомо нарекали невозможным; даже Беллатрикс обречённо вздыхала и с наигранной покорностью соглашалась с их словами или действиями, лишь бы не докучали моралью и идеями.  
      Северус Снейп предпочитает пропускать большую часть их слов мимо ушей. И иногда украдкой улыбается, слушая адресованную Лили Эванс похвалу от преподавателя зельеварения.  
      Для него общение с этой рыжеволосой магглорождённой, носящей на мантии эмблему льва, является чем-то исключительно личным. И он, к несчастью, неплохо знает, что в личное так глубоко никто из окружающих его слизеринцев не полезет – они могут осаждать поверхностно, часто одними и теми же словами, но не станут докапываться до первопричины. А значит, ничего и не изменят.  
      Лили Эванс подбегает к нему по окончании занятий, украдкой оглядывается по сторонам и возвращает одолженный учебник – сегодня она вновь лучшая на курсе, получившая высший балл на уроке зельеварения – а после, что-то мимолётно и неразборчиво прощебетав о своих подругах, довольно быстро исчезает с глаз долой, оставляя Северуса Спейпа в компании как раз подошедших к нему знакомых с факультета.  
      Илайн Хэйл никогда не отрицала, что ей не так давно стала по-настоящему любопытна эта самая Лили Эванс – а о тех, что привлекает её внимание, Илайн любит складывать особенное исключительно для себя самой мнение. И сейчас, увидев, как Северус, открыв вернувшуюся к нему книгу, обнаружил заложенную между страницами записку со всего одним словом «Спасибо», она наконец-то чувствует, что первый шаг к началу формирования этого самого мнения оказывается сделан… Ведь вслух Лили Эванс не выразила ничего, кроме такой привычной им обоим формальности. И пусть она, нося символ льва на красной эмблеме, продолжает, всем на удивление, беззаботно общаться со слизеринцем – «Мы дружили ещё до Хогвартса», как сказал однажды Северус Снейп – в её действиях Илайн, сама того не желая, начинает подсознательно искать худое.  
  
      — Ого, сколько пометок! — Эйвери любит появляться неожиданно, становиться за спиной и наблюдать через плечо за тем, что делают его товарищи. Вот и сейчас, не пойми когда придя в гостиную факультета, он опирается локтями на спинку кресла, в котором сидит Северус Снейп, и заглядывает на страницы так старательно скрываемого ото всех учебника зельеварения. — Это всё ты понаписал?  
      — Нет, большую часть записала ещё моя мать, — незамедлительно отзывается Северус, захлопывая книгу и резко поднимаясь на ноги.  
      — Да ладно тебе, Принц, не будь занудой, дай взглянуть, — преграждая дорогу, подключается к задавшему направление другу Мальсибер.  
      Беллатрикс Блэк присвистывает, наблюдая за развернувшейся потасовкой, Илайн Хэйл лишь покачивает головой и слегка обречённо вздыхает.  
      Двое на одного – неравный расклад, но всё же побеждает именно Северус Снейп. В какой-то миг, устав от чужой настойчивости, он выхватывает волшебную палочку и указывает ею на одного из противников… И тот взлетает в воздух вверх тормашками, несмотря на то, что Северус не произнёс ни слова. Заветный учебник, к сожалению, из-за неудачно резкого движения выскальзывает из руки и, оказавшись случайно откинутым в сторону ногой, подкатывается к ближайшему креслу.  
      — «Левикорпус»? — Илайн Хэйл поднимает книгу с пола, осторожно выпрямляя погнувшиеся страницы и заглядывая на как раз заложенную. — Ещё и невербальное? Это ты сам изобрёл?  
      Северус медлит, после чего кивает на висящего вниз головой Эйвери, намекая, что заклинание он не только изобрёл, но и без проблем применил. Похоже, не только зельевариение ему даётся довольно просто, будто с этим даром родился, но и заклинания – это достойно если не зависти, то просто немалого уважения.  
      — Что здесь такое творится? — интересуется Люциус Малфой, как раз заходя в гостиную и оторопело замирая на пороге от представшего его глазам зрелища. Пришедший с ним Родольфус Лестрейндж разве что тихо посмеивается в кулак.  
      — Принц бунтует, — бурчит в ответ Эйвери, проследив за тем, как Мальсибер осторожно отошёл назад, чтобы случайно не оказаться в воздухе рядом. — Люциус, помоги мне.  
      Воцаряется напряжённая и одновременно выжидающая тишина, после чего в ней тихо звучит заклинание «Финита», снимающее последствия всех прочих магических воздействий… И результат, к удивлению многих, оказывается нулевым.  
      — Контр-заклинание исключительно своё собственное? — Илайн Хэйл повторно открывает всё ещё находящийся в руках учебник зельеварения на заложенной странице, отыскивает нужную запись на полях, а после указывает палочкой на висящего вверх тормашками Эйвери.  
      Однако мысленно произнесённое «Либеракорпус» не срабатывает. Илайн на это разве что виновато улыбается: невербальная магия довольно сложная и выходит у неё не всегда, ей ещё многому нужно научиться.  
      Северус Снейп протягивает в её сторону руку и, лишь получив учебник обратно, повторно взмахивает палочкой в сторону Эйвери, из-за чего тот с громкой руганью падает на пол. Мальсибер кидается к нему с предложением помочь подняться и получает ощутимый тычок под рёбра за то, что бездействовал всё это время.  
      — А ты не боишься, что Лили Эванс может вдруг использовать это заклинание против тебя или же просто расскажет о нём кому-нибудь из своих друзей? — кидает Илайн Хэйл вслед удаляющемуся из гостиной Северусу. — Всё же учебник часто у неё, и записи на полях не могли остаться незамеченными.  
      — Ей незачем делать подобное, — только и звучит в ответ.  
      Северус Снейп в это просто верит, и ему этой самой веры вполне достаточно. И он даже благодарен за то, что никто не стремится его ни в чём переубеждать – если разувериться и суждено, то этому поспособствуют не чужие люди, а жизнь.  
  
      Альбус Дамблдор хорошо умеет заминать конфликты. Именно поэтому о глупой и смертельно опасной шутке Сириуса Блэка, едва не погубившей Северуса, никто в школе или же за её пределами так и не узнаёт. Равно как никто не узнаёт об обортнической сущности Римуса Люпина.  
      Северус никогда не верил – и никогда не поверит – в искренность намерений спасшего его тогда Джеймса Поттера: лучше он будет считать, что Джеймс сам всё и придумал, желая оставить почему-то ставшего ему резко ненавистным слизеринца перед собой в долгу. А долг, как известно, платежом красен… Однако, сколько бы времени ни прошло, Джеймс Поттер ни разу даже не намекнул, что хочет получить взамен, и затяжное ожидание явно последующей за затишьем подлости лишь добавляло опасений и праведной ненависти, которая обещалась однажды выплеснуться наружу. Вот только выплеснулась она отнюдь не на Поттера: она превратилась во всего одну жестокую фразу, направленную совсем на другого человека – Лили Эванс, которую ужасно оскорбили слова «паршивая грязнокровка»… Оскорбили, не потому что никто и никогда её так не называл, а потому что прозвучало это от якобы хорошего друга.  
      И как бы Северусу не хотелось верить в чужую правоту касательно записей на полях старого учебника зельеварения, результаты и собственно сделанные выводы говорили сами за себя.  
      — И после подобного ты будешь извиняться? Где твоя гордость, Северус Принц? — Илайн Хэйл, наверное, впервые называет его истинной фамилией, обычно не поддаваясь провокациям или заданным правилам игры Эйвери и Мальсибера, и лишь из-за этого Северус останавливается посреди лестницы, ведущей из подземелий. — И почему навстречу всегда идёшь только ты? — желая воззвать не то к благоразумию, не то именно к гордости, интересуется в спину Илайн. — Она ведь ни разу не попросила прощения за насмешки и издевательства друзей: лишь показательно появлялась в самый нужный момент, кидая в их сторону колкое слово и уже через день общаясь с ними, как ни в чём не бывало.  
      Илайн Хэйл, как уже успел сложить о ней мнение Северус, внимательный, но по большей мере молчаливый наблюдатель. Она редко говорит и ещё реже комментирует, если её об этом не просят напрямую, но когда всё же берёт на себя слово, к ней прислушиваются – среди внемлющих часто оказывается даже Беллатрикс Блэк, что, наверное, должно быть показателем… Однако Северус среди внемлющих быть просто не желает.  
      Илайн Хэйл знает, что пытаться переубедить его бесполезно, но попробовать всё же хочет. Хотя бы один раз, потому что считает это правильным, а дальше – будь, что будет. Последующих слов утешений она не произнесёт и подавно, ведь они, во-первых, ничего не изменят, а во-вторых, будут приняты во штыки как недостойная жалость.  
      С душой, полной того, что называют чрезмерным стремлением к идеалу и нежеланием самолично вмешиваться в процесс его достижения. Илайн Хэйл отлично знает, насколько одиозно её собственное «я» – об этом ещё в детстве говорил отец, настоятельно советуя измениться. Изменилась ли она с тех пор хоть сколько-то, Илайн не знает, а если начистоту, то и не очень хочет об этом задумываться. Её принимают такой, какая она есть, и большего не нужно. Большего, наверное, и не хочется, как если бы подобное уже было идеальным результатом… Осталось лишь убедить себя в этом.  
  
      — Иногда мне кажется, что Вы смотрите не на людей и их поступки, а заглядываете к ним в души, леди Хэйл. — Люциус Малфой всегда был проницательным и способным безошибочно определить, что за человек перед ним; это восхищало и одновременно слегка пугало. И многие слова, подобные недавним, всегда звучали не то как предсказание, не то как приговор. — Вам никогда не хотелось попытаться сменить роль наблюдателя на роль участника?  
      — Вы тоже не особо спешите вмешиваться, мистер Малфой, — уловив намёк, но не собираясь поддаваться пусть и на шутливую, но всё-таки провокацию, отзывается Илайн Хэйл, при этом не сводя глаз с развернувшегося во внутреннем дворе конфликта.  
      Джеймс Поттер, похоже, оказывается каким-то чудом осведомлён, что Лили Эванс более своему старому другу не благоволит: привычная надменность во взгляде, обращённом к Северусу Снейпу, горит ещё ярче, чем обычно, а скрещённые на груди руки в ответ на направленную в его сторону волшебную палочку выказывают полнейшее пренебрежение. Тем более что за спиной Джеймса верной свитой стоят Питер Петтигрю и Римус Люпин. Сириус Блэк неожиданно отсутствует, где-то гуляя сам по себе, но он несомненно примчится во внутренний двор, как только до него дойдут новости.  
      — Что тебе от него нужно, Поттер? — Эйвери, по обычаю своему, неожиданно выныривает из сомкнувшейся вокруг происходящего кольцом толпы и направляется к стоящему в одиночестве против троих Северусу. — Иди, давай, своей дорогой и не лезь лишний раз на рожон.  
      Эти слова поддерживает мгновенно присоединившийся к другу Мальсибер. И вот они уже трое на трое. Напряжение в воздухе всё растёт, достигая критической точки в момент появления Сириуса Блэка, вновь склоняющего чашу весов в сторону тех, что называют себя мародёрами.  
      — Ого, да тут, оказывается, такое веселье, а меня не пригласили, — смеётся Беллатрикс и, подмигнув Илайн, выступает вперёд. Если до появления брата ей больше нравилась роль наблюдателя, то теперь она точно не упустит шанса поучаствовать.  
      Следом за ней против Джеймса Поттера и его друзей выступает Родольфус Лестрейндж, и вражеская сторона не без опасения признаёт, что количеством их превосходят. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то к товарищам по факультету присоединится и пока остающийся в стороне Люциус Малфой – тогда даже о возможном качественном превосходстве, в которое каждый хочет мысленно верить, не будет идти и речи.  
      Лев с вызовом скалит зубы, и змея демонстрирует ядовитые клыки в ответ.  
      Конфликт быстро набирает обороты, и кто-то из студентов Пуффендуя поспешно убегает сообщить обо всём преподавателям. Отпущенное на противостояние время существенно сокращается.  
      — Хватит, прекрати. — Голос решившей остановить никому не нужный конфликт Лили Эванс твёрд и холоден, сама же она становится между Северусом Снейпом и Джеймсом Поттером, преграждая первому путь ко второму.  
      — Значит, принимаешь его сторону, — бесцветно произносит Северус, но палочку не опускает, не сводя глаз с выглядывающего из-за плеча объявившейся защитницы Джеймса.  
      — Я не принимаю ничьей стороны, — моментально пытается воспротивиться Лили Эванс. Но словам её, похоже, на этот раз совсем не намерены верить.  
      Громкое перешёптывание предупреждает о том, что во двор направляется один из профессоров, и Люциус Малфой окрикивает товарищей по факультету. Не престало аристократам получать наказание за то, что кто-то решил развязать конфликт. А в данном случае вина всё равно лежит на Джеймсе Поттере, ведь именно он первым подошёл к Северусу Снейпу, громко и горделиво заявляя, что отныне его защищать некому.  
      Если бы Джеймс хотел, то заметил бы, что никогда и некому было, но для него принципиально важен случай, а не картина в целом. Случай и момент – то, чем он живёт.  
      — Оставь ты его, — небрежно роняет Эйвери, покровительственно опустив ладонь Северусу на плечо. — Идём, вернёмся в гостиную.  
      Северус Снейп нехотя убирает палочку и, скинув чужую ладонь, отворачивается, намереваясь последовать не столько за Эйвери, сколько его совету. Конфликт исчерпан, победитель – Джеймс Поттер, потому что именно его выбрала Лили Эванс. Вот только, кажется, простой победы ему мало: он обходит всё ещё стоящую перед ним Лили и замахивается волшебной палочкой вслед уходящему Северусу.  
      — Экспелиармус! — Голос звучит откуда-то сбоку, из толпы, и Джеймс Поттер, тихо выругавшись, потирает пальцы, по которым ощутимо ударило обезоруживающее заклинание.  
      — Смотрите-ка, вечный наблюдатель решил-таки поучаствовать в том, что происходит у него под носом, — показательно фыркает Сириус Блэк, первым обнаруживая атаковавшего человека.  
      Илайн Хэйл даже не смотрит в его сторону – она продолжает сверлить сосредоточенным взглядом Джеймса Поттера, которому Римус Люпин с помощью «Акцио» возвращает потерянную палочку. Сириус Блэк, помедлив всего мгновение, тоже вооружается, и его примеру с каким-то немного обречённым вздохом следует и Питер Петтигрю.  
      — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько низко пал в моих глазах, Поттер. — Илайн Хэйл отмечает, что Беллатрикс тоже обнажает волшебную палочку, буквально предвкушая возможность столкновения со своим братом.  
      Илайн говорит решительно и непривычно громко, впервые на памяти друзей – и памяти собственной – повышая на кого-то голос. И сейчас она куда больше похожа на гордую и знающую себе цену ученицу змеиного факультета, чем когда молчаливо стоит в стороне, внимательно следя за происходящим совсем рядом, но и стараясь не принимать в том участия.  
      Отец Илайн, наверное, был по-своему убеждённым человеком Гриффиндора, потому что поселил в ней истинное презрение к низости, вроде ударов в спину, поэтому она не собирается спускать столь откровенную подлость с рук. Кто бы перед ней ни стоял и чем бы то ни было чревато.  
      — Не нужно, он того не стоит, — тихо, но весьма отчётливо произносит Северус Снейп, не желая, чтобы кто-то ещё вмешивался в его конфликт.  
      Илайн Хэйл нехотя опускает палочку, скользнув взглядом по каждому из мародёров, а после воззряется на Лили Эванс, успевшую отойти чуть в сторону и слегка тревожно наблюдающую за случившимся. На этот раз она даже не попыталась вмешаться, потому что противостояние Джеймса и Илайн лично её уже не затрагивало.  
      Беллатрикс Блэк убирает палочку самой последней, дождавшись, пока это сделают друзья Джеймса и в особенности её брат. И лишь после этого присоединяется к дожидающейся её подруге, чтобы наконец-то уйти прочь, потому что уже на подходе кто-то из профессоров.  
      Конфликт не исчерпан, как бы многим этого ни хотелось.


	3. «Не будет». Её действиями.

      С душой, полной того, что называют нездоровым стремлением к восстановлению справедливости, сначала собственной, а после общественной. Илайн Хэйл так и не смогла определиться, как именно нужно относиться к Тёмному Лорду. Но он всё же преследует на первый взгляд весьма благородные цели – например, восстановить главенство чистой крови – иначе ни один аристократ не признал бы его лидером и не пошёл бы следом, ставя на кон свою честь и жизнь.  
      Илайн Хэйл никогда лично не разговаривала с Тёмным Лордом, да и видела его вблизи лишь пару раз, в течении непродолжительных минут… Но в тот самый миг, когда отец склонил перед ним голову и принял его метку, Илайн тоже невольно оказалась на стороне восставших против Министерства и всего магического мира Британии волшебников.  
      И в то время об этом никто не жалел. До первой личной потери и надобности, несмотря на горе, с этим смириться.  
      — Смотрю, вы, как всегда, друг к другу со всей любовью и уважением! — Беллатрикс заливисто хохочет, провожая взглядом раздражённого Сивого. — Только сегодня, похоже, ты к нему ещё более строга, чем обычно.  
      О вечном непринятии Илайн Хэйл сражающегося на стороне Тёмного Лорда оборотня знают если не все, то точно большинство. Хотя обычно никто, кроме Беллатрикс – отныне уже не Блэк, а Лестрейндж – не берётся подшучивать над этим, не желая впоследствии слушать недовольства обоих, в равной степени не любящих сующих нос в их жизнь людей. И если Илайн Хэйл ограничится словами, то вот Сивый может и опуститься до примитивного применения силы… Даже не может, а точно опустится.  
      Беллатрикс в последнее время всё реже видит школьную подругу: Илайн нечасто оказывается среди тех, кого отлично знают в лицо и чьё имя выучил каждый враг, она даже на войне остаётся больше наблюдателем, чем активным участником событий. А ещё она до сих пор называет Беллатрикс исключительно полным именем и старой фамилией – она навсегда будет больше Блэк, чем кто-либо ещё – иногда рассказывает ей, что видит в душах и за душами окружающих их волшебников… И благоразумно молчит о том, что видит, как подруга, несмотря на, кажется, искренне полюбившего её Родольфуса Лестрейнджа, тянется следом за Тёмным Лордом. Тянется взглядом, рукой, каждый раз всё более широким шагом, готовностью за него убить или умереть. Беллатрикс этого почти и не скрывает, хотя Илайн до конца не может понять, ото всех или же только от неё.  
      — Так что вы снова не поделили с Сивым? — интересуется Беллатрикс, лёгким взмахом волшебной палочки разжигая тлеющие угли в камине и освещая погружённую в сумрак комнату. Огонь высвечивает на полках давно не протираемую пыль, а на лице Илайн не успевшую спрятаться мрачность, какой раньше никогда ещё видеть не приходилось. — Что-то случилось?  
      — Сивый… оставил моего отца одного против троих из «Ордена Феникса». — Илайн Хэйл морщится из-за слишком яркого света от камина и отворачивает голову. — Это было почти неделю назад, и с тех пор об отце ничего не слышно.  
      Лицо Беллатрикс из привычно задорного медленно превращается в неприятно сосредоточенное: она редко когда бывает серьёзной, ведь даже во время боя улыбается или же смеётся в лицо врагам, и потому Илайн при виде этой перемены становится немного не по себе. Иногда складывается впечатление, что до войны она знала и любила совсем другую Беллатрикс Блэк… Но всё же и от этой, новой, с фамилией Лестрейндж, она тоже никогда не сможет отказаться.  
      — Сивый не сказал, кто именно из «Ордена» там был? — Беллатрикс перекручивает между пальцами волшебную палочку.  
      Илайн отрицательно качает головой в ответ. Сивый вообще почти никогда не ставит целью запоминать лица или имена тех, с кем схлестнулся на поле боя – как минимум, потому что обычно по окончании сражения оставляет за спиной трупы, которым уже не нужны имена и чьи лица не всегда реально опознать… Но на этот раз их обратили в бегство, застав врасплох количеством и подготовкой, и Сивый сам своей установке не рад, потому что не знает, кому именно мстить.  
      Но он, себе на радость, всегда может отыграться на любом, тогда как Илайн Хэйл может сделать это только на нём.  
      — Засиделась ты здесь, уже пылью покрываешься, — резко и нарочито грубо переводит тему Беллатрикс. — Пора выйти в люди и развеяться.  
      И она протягивает подруге ладонь, прямо как раньше, в школьные годы, ладонь ей протягивала сама Илайн Хэйл, зовя прогуляться вместе куда-нибудь, где не будет немного надоедливого Родольфуса Лестрейнджа, раздражающего одним своим видом Сириуса или иногда излишне правильной Нарциссы.  
      То время сейчас кажется настолько далёким и нереальным, что его иногда становится страшно вдруг просто забыть, как многие ускользающие с пробуждением сны.  
      — А касательно твоего отца… Мы обязательно узнаем, что с ним, — нехотя, но твёрдо и решительно добавляет Беллатрикс. — И в случае худшего обязательно отплатим за него вдвойне. Согласна?  
      Илайн Хэйл слабо кивает в ответ и всё же вкладывает в протянутую ей ладонь свою. Ей в каком-то смысле дали время на скорбь, но она не может запереть себя в четырёх стенах, отец бы не оценил, да и Тёмный Лорд вряд ли оценит тоже. Именно сейчас ей крайне необходимо быть тем человеком, которого в ней хотят видеть – наблюдателем, смотрящим в чужие души и готовым поставить на кон собственную, без сомнений и сожалений. И в первую очередь это необходимо ей самой.  
      Хотя того, что Беллатрикс вдруг сожмёт её руку крепче положенного и вместе с ней трансгрессирует, Илайн Хэйл точно ожидает в последнюю очередь. Похоже, под выходом в люди она подразумевала не образное подбадривание, а именно действие. И, судя по количеству присутствующих людей, действие самое, что ни на есть, незамедлительное.  
      — Нечасто Вы присоединяетесь к нам на поле боя, леди Хэйл. — Люциус Малфой награждает Илайн приветственной улыбкой и немного непривычным полупоклоном, какой обычно адресовывал лишь её отцу. Этот жест Илайн совсем не нравится, как и его возможный смысл, но она ни в чём не спешит упрекать или сразу обвинять. — Разучились говорить твёрдое «нет»?  
      — Нет, мистер Малфой. — Илайн Хэйл собирается с мыслями и, вернув улыбку, складывает руки за спиной, прямо как при общении с Люциусум часто делал её отец.  
      — Рад слышать.  
      С душой, полной того, что называют самодостоинством и умением читать людей в ответ на попытки прочесть себя. Илайн Хэйл далеко не сразу прониклась к Люциусу Малфою уважением и научилась понимать и принимать его – сначала испугалась того, как просто он использует ту же науку, что и она, а после потерялась в бесполезной и обидной влюблённости, которая разбивалась об имя Нарциссы Блэк. То время, хоть и давно минувшее, навсегда будет греть и холодить душу, а Люциус Малфой, если и сумевший однажды всё понять, никогда его тактично в разговоре не поднимет… В отличие от той же Беллатрикс, способной пошутить на старую тему в любой кажущийся ей подходящим момент, но ей Илайн давно научилась прощать всё, как и её саму всегда прощали в ответ.  
      Поле боя – это не для неё, Илайн Хэйл в подобном никогда не сомневалась. А уже через неделю точно убедится в этом окончательно.  
      Но сейчас её равной себе принимает Люциус Малфой, предлагают поддержку знакомые со школьных лет Эйвери и Мальсибер, что-то между делом советует немного хмурый Регулус Блэк, говорит о несомненной победе Беллатрикс… И хочется верить, что они все, следуя за Тёмным Лордом, сражаются за правое дело.  
  
      — Почему-то я и не сомневалась, что ты тоже где-то среди пожирателей смерти. — Лили Эванс, похоже, невзлюбила Илайн Хэйл ещё со школьных времён, с того самого дня, как та открыто выступила против Джеймса и на стороне неожиданно принявшего её помощь Северуса.  
      На самом деле, это мало что изменило, и Северус Снейп всё равно больше был частью компании не Илайн Хэйл и Беллатрикс Блэк, а неустанно втягивающих его в свои авантюры Эйвери и Мальсибера… Но после одного отвергнутого извинения Северус точно не благодаря дурости последних так и не пришёл со вторым. А значит, за взращивание всё погубившей гордости и предательства в их кругах точно были ответственны Малфой, Блэки и обычно молчаливая Илайн Хэйл, в тихом омуте ведь, как говорится, чего только ни водится.  
      Сириус с каким-то заметным нежеланием поведал, что отец и дед Илайн учились на Гриффиндоре – а куда более ранние её предки и подавно на Когтевране – так что она одна из всей семьи выделилась эмблемой змеи. Лили Эванс, не раз убедившись, что факультет Слизерина не отличается так называемой порядочностью и честью, нашла в этом ещё один вполне оправданный в собственных глазах повод для неприятия. А став Лили Поттер, лишь утвердилась в своём не самом лестном отношении.  
      — Хочешь обвинить меня в том, что я украла у тебя друга. — В голосе Илайн Хэйл нет ни намёка на вопрос: она уже давно перестала что-либо спрашивать, научившись не ошибаться в своих предположениях. Сама считает это не самым достойным и похожим на прежнюю себя поведением, но время изменило их всех, кроме редких исключений.  
      — Я никого и ни в чём не обвиняю… — сквозь зубы цедит Лили Поттер. Она и не сразу понимает, что их дуэль сильно затянулась и как-то неожиданно отдалила их от остальных, но отвлекаться ради крика о помощи нельзя, да и Илайн Хэйл, если Лили не разучилась ещё достойно оценивать свои силы, слабее в боевой магии.  
      — Даже себя? А стоило бы.  
      Илайн Хэйл иногда путается в заклинаниях, но никогда – в словах. И слова порой способны сбить с толку или обезоружить не хуже любой магии.  
      А потом на неё со спины кидается чёрный зверь, и Илайн отчётливо понимает, что уклониться или трансгрессировать не успеет. Поэтому она в последний миг выставляет перед собой левую руку, защищая шею – именно в неё точно собирались вонзиться острые клыки большого пса. Зубы смыкаются чуть выше запястья, чудом не прокусив вены, и Илайн Хэйл оказывается повалена на землю.  
      До сознания приглушённо доносятся выкрики членов «Ордена Феникса», подоспевших на помощь к отделившейся от группы Лили, и Илайн сквозь мешающую нормально думать боль понимает, что теперь уже совсем не один на один с врагом. Атаковавший её анимаг отступает, позволяя подняться и осознать своё незавидное положение, а Джеймс Поттер поднимает с земли её волшебную палочку… Но намерения сдаваться у Илайн всё равно нет. Тем более, подмога подоспела не только к «Ордену».  
      — И кто пустил тебя на поле боя, девочка? — Сивый появляется не менее неожиданно, чем сделал это Сириус Блэк, и даже в человеческом обличии пугает своей свирепостью. — Вон отсюда, пока жива! — Илайн Хэйл пятится, зажимая кровоточащую руку, но сбегать не спешит, чем только ещё больше злит самого внезапного из всех возможных помощников. — Я сказал, вон!  
      Илайн стискивает зубы и выхватывает вторую палочку, принадлежавшую когда-то отцу: Беллатрикс нашла её, обследовав место его гибели – гибели, потому что среди последних отправленных в Азкабан пленных его не было, а других новостей и подавно не приходило. Илайн не знает и, наверное, никогда не узнает, кем были те волшебники, что отняли у неё отца, а значит, никогда не сможет отплатить им за это… Но прямо сейчас она может просто продолжить сражаться. К тому же, один оборотень, какой бы дюжей силой ни обладал, против троих не выстоит, а значит, любая помощь будет кстати, пусть даже он сам её не желает.  
      Рядом трансгрессирует ещё один человек, и со стороны настороженных, но почему-то не идущих в наступление врагов раздаётся тихий, но поразительно чётко слышимый выдох: «Северус».  
      — Не так страшно, как могло быть. — Волшебная палочка касается нанесённых звериными клыками ран, и те медленно затягиваются, становясь не такими опасными. А как только они окончательно перестают нести угрозу для жизни, Северус Снейп задвигает Илайн Хэйл себе за спину и поворачивается лицом к членам «Ордена». — Скоро здесь будут Беллатрикс и Родольфус. Если хотите выжить, уходите. На этот раз.  
      Обе стороны слишком вымотаны очередным открытым столкновением, ни у кого уже нет ни сил, ни желания сражаться. Особенно желания, если учесть, насколько неприятна встреча на поле боя тех, кто до сих пор не хочет признавать друг друга врагами.  
      А ведь шепчутся, что Тёмный Лорд предлагал Поттерам перейти на свою сторону… Вот только Илайн Хэйл до сих пор не может понять, что именно могло послужить причиной подобного. Возможно, Джеймс Поттер и чистокровный волшебник, но его жена – магглорождённая, а таковых Тёмный Лорд презирал, несмотря на какие бы то ни было способности или достижения.  
      — Отпускаешь врагов, Снейп? — скалится Сивый, проследив за тем, как недавние противники один за другим трансгрессировали, и позволив себе какую-то неоднозначную улыбку, когда Илайн Хэйл с помощью «Акцио» в последний миг перед исчезновением Джеймса Поттера вернула себе свою волшебную палочку. — Или, может, друзей? — добавляет Сивый новый вариант, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Чего молчишь, Снейп, язык проглотил?  
      Северус награждает его тяжёлым и одновременно ужасно уставшим взглядом и, ещё раз осмотрев руку Илайн Хэйл, почти сразу трансгрессирует прочь, позволяя Сивому самостоятельно решать, что именно истинно.  
      — А ты не смей даже думать благодарить меня, девочка, — раздражённо рычит Сивый на открывшую было рот Илайн. — Эта полоумная Лестрейндж умеет вдохновлять на подвиги, угрожая использовать на тебе «Круциатус». Так что ничего личного.  
  
      Война выматывает, отбирает и лишает. Иногда, конечно, одаривает, но чаще всего безумием и запоздалым осознанием ошибок. Война проклинает обе стороны: предательствами, нарушенными клятвами и смертью… А ещё – на память в самом прямом смысле слова, причём кем-то из своих, кем-то случайно промахнувшимся из-за дрогнувшей руки или зажмурившимся из-за пролетевшего рядом заклинания.  
      Илайн Хэйл не хочет смеяться, хотя убеждена, что Беллатрикс на её месте хохотала бы громко и долго. Метка пожирателя смерти на её руке почти теряется за чёрными пятнами незнакомого, но очень сильного проклятия: хочется пошутить, что вскоре несомненное доказательство службы Тёмному Лорду исчезнет, будучи сокрытым чем-то иным, ничуть не лучше, но способным спрятать опасное клеймо от чужих глаз, это ведь такая удача… Но шутить нет ни желания, ни сил. Тем более что эту шутку точно не оценят другие.  
      — Плохо, — кратко и тихо констатирует Северус Снейп. Илайн хочет отнять руку, но он держит крепко, если и догадываясь, что причиняет этим боль, то всё равно не спеша разжимать пальцы.  
      Малфой-менор всегда любил принимать гостей. По крайней мере, так было когда-то давно, и в то время визит одного аристократа к другому был знаком почтения, а не возможным предвестником беды или дурных новостей. А дурные новости сейчас в нём звучат, к сожалению, одна за другой: среди них тревожные шепотки об одержимости Тёмного Лорда ребёнком из пророчества, предречения конца войны совсем не в пользу тех, кто её начал, и отсутствие каких-либо вестей о Регулусе Блэке… Да и много ещё о ком.  
      Какая-то чёрная хворь на руке Илайн Хэйл не идёт с общим хаосом ни в какое сравнение, не она первая кем-то проклята на этой войне, разве что ей не повезло чуть больше, потому что проклятие задело не разум, а тело. С разумом было бы, наверное, милосерднее, в конце концов, безумцы уже не страдают из-за осознания собственной слабости или беспомощности – всё плохо и печально только при взгляде со стороны.  
      — Ничего нельзя сделать? — Люциус Малфой не сочувствует, а просто хочет помочь. Много кто уже отказался, много кто получить помощь просто не успел, но хотя бы старых друзей хочется удержать, чтобы о них не скорбеть. — Северус?  
      — Я могу только замедлить распространение, — нехотя отвечает Северус Снейп, всё-таки отпуская чужую руку. — Но надолго этого не хватит.  
      — Надолго и не нужно, — утверждает Люциус. — Мы проигрываем войну. А когда она закончится…  
      — Мы будем гнить в Азкабане в соседних камерах.  
      Илайн Хэйл проводит пальцами здоровой руки по чёрным пятнам проклятия на коже. Боли нет, а бледные следы от хватки Северуса Снейпа довольно быстро пропадают. Возможно, если обратиться к целителям Святого Мунго, они сумеют что-нибудь сделать, но там не будут лечить пожирателей смерти – если только тех, кто сможет доказать, что однажды стал таковыми исключительно по принуждению, на что, похоже, и рассчитывает Лициус Малфой.  
      Люциус Малфой хочет спасти свою семью от суда и заключения, сжечь все мосты горделивой ошибки… И по возможности спасти хотя бы одного друга, который точно не спасётся сам, уж одного он точно сумеет вытянуть. Илайн Хэйл очень благодарна ему уже за сам порыв и не столько боится показаться эгоистично цепляющейся за протянутую руку, сколько опасается малодушно начать просить ещё за кого-нибудь. Например, за Беллатрикс, которую уже не может одёрнуть ни она, ни её сестра, ни из последних сил взывающий к благоразумию Родольфус Лестрейндж.  
      — Если ничего не делать… — не очень уверенно произносит Илайн Хэйл.  
      — Леди Хэйл, — с заметным нажимом пытается перебить Люциус Малфой.  
      — …как скоро проклятие отнимет у меня руку? И насколько реально будет остановить его после?  
      Северус Снейп неприятно задумывается. Он понимает, что именно стоит за этим вопросом: желание полностью сокрыть за чёрной хворью метку пожирателя смерти, из-под неё истину просто так не достанешь… А если метка вновь проявится поверх, то само проклятие станет дополнительным оправданием – обещанной смертью в случае неподчинения – наравне с заявлением об угрозе жизни, например, самой Илайн, чтобы сподвигнуть на службу её отца, и отца, чтобы заставить подчиняться уже её.  
      Илайн Хэйл не хочет умирать от проклятия, но и попасть в Азкабан на всю оставшуюся жизнь тоже не хочет. Как ни хочет никто, даже самый виноватый и свою вину признающий.  
      Илайн Хэйл, как и Люциус Малфой, отчаянно желает, чтобы для неё война закончилась, пусть даже она сама никого не сможет спасти, и совсем не желает, чтобы война для неё заканчивалась её собственной смертью. Пусть умрёт кто угодно другой, кроме неё и её друзей, даже если эти друзья – кинувший её отца на произвол судьбы Сивый, непринятый равным, но всё же сражавшийся с ней на одной стороне, или оставившая её за спиной Беллатрикс, уже давно не видящая перед собой ничего, кроме войны и того, кто её начал.  
  
      Пусть умрёт, кто угодно, чья оборвавшаяся жизнь сможет остановить войну. Даже если это должен быть сам Тёмный Лорд.


End file.
